Conventional window curtain rods with finials require window curtain to remain on only the curtain rod itself. In order for window curtains to extend beyond the outer vertical edges of windows and to a wall for light blocking and aesthetics, finials are not used on conventional window curtain rods because they impede the ability of curtains to extend to the wall. This necessitates a decision as to utility or appearance. Alternatively, a user can make sewing adjustments to the curtains themselves to enable them to be taken completely to the wall. This requires an ability to make the sewing adjustments, where mistakes in measuring are common, frequently resulting in misplaced holes in expensive curtains.
Accordingly, a need exists for room darkening window curtain rod assemblies that allow curtains to extend beyond the outer vertical edges of window that can also include a decorative finial.